Two For Choice
by Author tanpa nama
Summary: Gray tidak dapat menentukan nya. Satu sisi debaran itu hadir saat ia bersama dengan Lucy. Satu sisi debaran itu juga hadir saat ia bersama dengan Juvia. Berpacaran dengan Lucy adalah hal yang menurutnya indah, namun disatu sisi, melepaskan Juvia adalah hal yang berat.


Juvia menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri. Tangan nya mengepal erat. Matanya dengan lurus menatap dua orang yang tengah berbicara dengan mesra itu. Tawa senang yang terdengar di telinganya malah membuat hatinya menjadi sesak dan nyeri. Bukan sekedar nyeri karena penyakit atau apa, hanya saja perasaan tidak lazim yang menyeruak di hatinya saat ini.

Ini bukan pertama kalinya ia melihat itu. Berkali-kali setelah pulang sekolah. Ia selalu memergoki mereka. Membuat dadanya terasa ngilu.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Gray ingat saat itu. Dimana kakak kelas berwajah jutek dan sombong menyeruak masuk ke ruangan yang ditempatinya. Memerintahkan beberapa orang untuk masuk dan meneliti tentang barang-barang yang dibawanya. Kakak kelas angkatan ketiga yang memiliki rambut biru sepunggung dan mata berwarna biru mutiara yang cantik.

Tiba saat giliran nya, ia baru ingat jika memang ia tidak membawa apapun. Gadis yang ternyata adalah ketua panitia masa orientasi tersebut menghampirinya. Dengan mata tajam dan aura suram yang mengelilinginya. Ia tidak terpesona, mungkin saat itu lebih ke arah kekaguman semata kepada kakak kelas yang baru hari ini ditemuinya.

Ia hanya menatapnya saat gadis itu mengomelinya. Menyuruhnya keluar sementara ia hanya duduk diam dan memperhatikan bagaimana ekspresi seniornya tersebut.

Ia mengakui bahwa ia mengaguminya sejak pertama kali melihatnya.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Ia cukup tau tentang lelaki itu. Lelaki yang dikenalnya pada masa orientasi siswa baru di Tokyo High School. Lelaki yang pertama kali berhasil memikatnya karena hal yang sebelumnya tidak dapat ia sangka-sangka. Lelaki berambut biru yang hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan datar ketika ia mengomelinya waktu itu.

Berceloteh panjang lebar yang hanya dijawabnya dengan anggukan sekali. Membuat matanya sekelika membeliak. Emosi yang pertama kali ia rasakan adalah kesal sebelum akhirnya sesak karena setelah itu pemuda berambut lebih gelap darinya lebih memilih untuk memperhatikan nya kembali selama hari yang membuatnya gugup setengah mati itu.

Juvia mencengkram erat pagar pembatas di depan nya. Kedua matanya tertutup rapat. Membiarkan angin nakal membawa rambutnya ikut bergoyang. Cuaca yang tidak terlalu panas, dan banyak angin yang berjalan membuatnya merasa sejuk. Menikmati waktu yang dirasanya cukup untuk mengingat pemuda itu lagi dalam diam.

Ia menyadari bahwa saat itu ia mulai merasakan perasaan aneh pada hatinya.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Gray berjalan di koridor sekolah saat itu. Lantai satu dari tiga lantai salah satu gedung sekolahnya. Mendengarkan musik jazz yang terdengar keren di telinganya. Matanya yang berwarna biru gelap menatap ke sekeliling, hanya sekedar untuk memperhatikan apa yang terjadi. Sekolah sudah lumayan sepi, hanya tersisa orang-orang yang kebagian jadwal ektrakulikuler hari ini.

Ia berniat menuju perpustakaan saat itu. Berjalan menuju perpustakaan yang berada di lantai dua. Sebentar lagi karena perpus berada persis di samping tangga. Cukup ramai didatangi jika melihat dari luar perpus, namun untuknya yang sering kesana, kesan nya perpustakaan hanya untuk sekedar berduaan dengan para kekasih yang ingin aman dari mata-mata guru. Mereka menganggap bahwa perpustakaan adalah tempat pacaran.

Matanya saat itu tidak dapat berbohong.

Sesosok gadis cantik dengan tubuh seksi berada di dalam perpustakaan dengan senyum cerianya. Rambutnya yang berwarna kuning dan matanya yang berwarna karamel. Berkilat dan menunjukan keceriaan yang benar-benar terpancar. Berdiri dengan menyusun buku-buku baru yang berada di dalam troli buku di sampingnya.

Saat itu ia hanya dapat berdiri di depan pintu perpus. Dengan telinga yang seolah tuli dan tidak dapat mendengar apapun meski di telinganya sebuah hedseat dengan lagu kesayangan nya masih berputar. Kakinya yang terasa terpaku dan tidak dapat melangkah. Hanya dapat melihat gadis itu yang menaruh buku di rak perpus.

Dadanya berdetak tidak wajar. Pipinya tiba-tiba memanas. Ia tidak akan menyangkal bahwa mungkin inilah yang namanya cinta.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Juvia bersidekap. Wajahnya menunjukan raut tidak suka. Di depan sana, lelaki berambut biru dan gadis berambut kuning dikuncir saling bercanda dengan nyaman nya. Di dalam perpustakaan tanpa menghiraukan papan pemberitahuan yang terpasang di dinding dengan huruf yang tercetak dengan tebal.

Dia mengambil nafas panjang. Kakinya kemudian melangkah. Memasuki perpustakaan itu dengan wajah tertekuk. Bukan karena kesal karena dua orang sejoli itu tidak mematuhi aturan, ia lebih dominan kearah cemburu. Entahlah, Juvia sebenarnya tidak terlalu perduli dengan itu. Hanya saja mereka berdua yang semakin lama berada di dalam pengawasan nya malah membuatnya jengah.

Gadis keturunan Lockser itu cemburu. Ia tau. Ia akan suka rela berkata pada dunia bahwa ia tidak senang melihat mereka berdua yang berada di depan nya sekarang ini.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Gray dan gadis yang bernama Lucy itu menoleh ketika di belakangnya deheman bernada sinis terlontar. Seorang gadis berambut biru dan bermata sama berdiri di belakang mereka dengan senyum tipis yang benar-benar indah. Gray tidak dapat menahan debaran di dadanya yang kini menggila karena melihat senyum gadis itu, namun tetap saja. Poker face.

"Maaf sebelumnya karena mengganggu kalian—tapi aku hanya ingin mengingatkan itu."

Dia menunjuk kearah dinding dimana tulisan itu tertera dengan huruf yang tidak bisa dibilang kecil. Lucy tertawa. Membuat tatapan sinis Juvia mengarah padanya karena gadis biru itu tidak menyukai hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan gadis itu kali ini.

Anak baru di kelas satu. Pindahan dari London, ibu kota Inggris yang dikenal akan keindahan nya.

Juvia selaku ketua osis dapat mengetahui dengan mudah profil gadis di depan nya. Mengetahui seluk beluk tentangnya. Sangat mudah.

"Sebelumnya maaf karena mengganggu, senpai." Dia melebarkan senyumnya. Membuatnya benar-benar tampil manis dan menawan.

Juvia mengambil nafas panjang sekali lagi. Matanya melirik kearah Gray secara terang-terangan. Pemuda itu tetap berwajah datar serta memandangnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Membuatnya merasa sekali lagi berdebar-debar karena tatapan lelaki itu yang menghujam tepat ke arah dadanya saat ini.

Lucy menatap bingung kearah Gray dan kakak seniornya. Dia tersenyum kikuk. Agak cangung sebenarnya jika bertanya, jadi ia lebih memilih diam dan menatap keduanya yang saling berpandangan. Sampai ketika senpai itu mengalihkan pandangan nya dan berbalik. Berjalan menjauh dengan pandangan dingin dan aura kelam yang menyelimutinya.

Entah kenapa kali ini Lucy merasakan hawa tidak enak. Perasaan takut kehilangan menguasai dirinya. Apalagi ketika melihat senyum tipis yang tersungging di bibir Gray ketika menatap punggung gadis itu.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Lucy tidak dapat merasa tidak khawatir saat ini. Rasa takut muncul begitu saja di dalam hatinya, membuatnya merasa ingin menguasai Gray untuk dirinya sendiri saat ini. Ketika memilah bukupun, Gray masih tersenyum tipis—membuatnya bertanya-tanya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada pemuda itu.

Takut adalah hal yang wajar yang dirasakan oleh kekasih yang mengalami cemburu.

Ya. Ia adalah kekasih dari Gray. Gray Fullbuster yang berada di sampingnya saat ini. Memilah buku dengan ekspresi yang membuatnya hanya bisa menggigit jari karena belum tentu dia yang membuat lelaki itu tersenyum seperti sekarang. Dadanya bergemuruh. Pikiran-pikiran negatif berkecamuk di kepalanya saat ini. Ia benar-benar takut.

Tangan nya bergetar saat mengambil buku yang berada di troli. Hatinya mulai merasa kecewa. Bahkan Gray tidak menyadarinya.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**≈To Be Continue≈**

* * *

**«Hiro Mashima»**


End file.
